Impressive
by Scruff the Rat
Summary: Someone like this bear deserved better. One-sided Barry x Ice Bear; spoilers for "Icy Nights"; rated for suggestive elements


**I don't know why I wrote this, but I hope you enjoy regardless.**

* * *

Hard to miss.

Like seriously. Even in nighttime San Francisco, a polar bear riding a modified Roomba—with neon blue _lights_ by the way—is no everyday sight. The sunglasses only made him stand out even more, that big cuddly showoff.

At first, seeing him only sparked envy in me. For perfectly valid reasons, by the way. How dare he swagger around the block, riding that tacky appliance like he owned the place!

So me and my posse followed suit, see what kind of trouble we could cause for him.

I had no idea the moment he spoke would signal the start of something else.

"Not for sale."

Oh yeah. A willful one, for sure.

Now, now, I made an honest effort to take the Roomba off his hands. Honest. Even threw in a smile for good measure! Not _my_ fault he acted too stubborn for his own good.

So I chose the most logical route and pilfered his device.

C'mon, you'd do the same if _you_ were denied what you wanted...or just needed some fun to light up your evening. Probably why most of my high school and college relationships fell flat on their faces—but, hey, I've learned my lesson since then!

Ya gotta let people come to you, give 'em a reason to consider you, think about you. Make them wonder why such an association would be in their best interest. Just like in business.

Some folks just need a little more...'persuasion'.

 _That's_ the main reason I agitated him. As much as he ticked me off, as much as I couldn't stand something that made a mere animal cooler than me, the way he declined intrigued me. That curt and stoic manner in which he spoke—no beating around the bush, no sugarcoating, not even a question as to why we wanted what belonged to him.

 _Almost cute in a way._

And yes, that thought surprised me, too, and before I knew it, that admiration...upgraded, shall we say.

But I knew he'd be like the others, already seeing my worst side and wanting nothing to do with it—either that or ripping through me like a bullet through tissue paper once he caught up to me and enacted personal justice. At least the latter would insure I'd have his hands on me.

The worst pain in the best possible way.

You say I should try being a better person? Have better respect of others and their property? Tch. Get real. I'll never change who I am. How do you think I got where I am today?

But hey, I'm a fair guy. I know a thing or two about being just. If I demand to stay myself, it's only fair I grant my opponents that same right. Otherwise where's the excitement?

Besides, a part of me thought it'd be nice to have someone honest for a change. Brownnosers and sycophants _really_ grate on your nerves after a while. Not out of any need for companionship, by the way, just somebody to break the monotony of work and life.

As you might imagine, his next refusal hardly surprised me by comparison, although it was less of a refusal and more of a threat.

"Ice Bear will break you."

Pretty bold considering his captivity under us.

And the anger. Oh, _so_ much anger. No more annoyance or even fear towards someone with the obvious ability and intent to do me bodily harm, only the buzz of having a passionate man right where I wanted him.

Yeah, he's a bear; he's an animal; and I'm basically considering bestiality by wanting him.

Funny thing is: he's more man, more _human_ , than anyone I've ever met.

In personality.

In drive.

In passion.

Where was the harm in trying to persuade someone like him over to our side?

If only he joined up, convinced of the beauty of release through destruction. I could have shown him bigger and better ways to put his talents to good use, given him a grander stage where he could show his true worth to the world.

Cuz past all that anger, I recognized the thoughtful light in his eyes. The sort of light that proves he's somebody, not some regular old Bear.

Somebody who knows their potential yet doesn't give themselves enough credit.

Somebody who doesn't ask for anything except a bit of acknowledgement.

Somebody I could relate to perfectly.

If only he accepted, people would give him the appreciation I _know_ he deserves.

Then he'd realize how right I am. He'd realize how silly he had been to deny.

Most importantly, he'd realize how alike he and I are.

We didn't need to be enemies, fighting and hating each other in an endless game of cat-and-mouse. No, no. Fun as that pursuit would be, an alliance would have benefitted us much, much more.

All I hoped to achieve tonight was prove to him how kindred of spirits we are.

Not tonight.

Tonight is when I see his determination and rage play out instead—and, oh, is it a glorious sight. Behind my outraged façade, my heart marvels at the sheer strength and emotion behind each swing, each punch.

All that hurt and vengeance almost stirs my heart to sympathy. Almost.

He still refuses to listen to reason. No, he demands no more reason.

We both had our chances. If this is how he wanted to go down, fine.

Only after my command for the Roomba's demolition, only after his little 'temper tantrum', do I now realize how deep I've gotten myself into this bear.

If my attraction to him hadn't been real before, seeing those muscles at work changed that fact.

He weathered everything we had thrown at him, _I'd_ thrown at him.

 _Everything._

Took all my willpower not to sling my inner desires all over, a part of me lamenting at the use of a hologram in my place. That course of action was still for the best. I may be a little obsessive, but far from stupid.

After all, I needed to be certain of his capabilities first. Anything less, an immediate nope in my book. Now that I _am_ sure of what he can do...well, let's just say I have a new reason to stay up at night.

Thankfully for a long time to come.

"Ice Bear will find you someday."

Yes, please. Do find me.

"Heh-heh, I'll be looking forward to it."

I can't wait to spend more time with you.


End file.
